


Thoughts

by whothefrellami



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothefrellami/pseuds/whothefrellami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Lee and Kara are actually happy for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magequisition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/gifts).



She knew where it was she was happiest. Not in her viper. Not drinking and playing games with the rest of the crew in the mess hall. But in the protective arms of Lee Adama. It had taken her long enough to find herself there, but lying, encased in them, curled upon his chest, she knew. It was where she belonged.

He watched her as she slept. Her chest rising and falling, her lips curling into a smile as she dreamt; her voice murmuring his name. _This_ is where he was happiest. With her. His Kara.

She was used to waking up alone. Waking up with Lee was something she could easily get used to. She didn’t have to worry about falling asleep again and missing any of the Commander’s super important special speeches. She had Lee to kiss her awake again.

The warmth of her body against his was something he never wanted to lose. He wanted to hold her; never leave the bunk; stay a snapshot in time forever.

The way his hands worked her was like nothing she’d ever experienced. With him, it was bliss; pure pleasure. He knew exactly what she needed, and delivered every time.

The way her hips rode against his; the way her lips painted his; the way they seemed to fit so perfectly together. It was like something he could never have imagined.

They’d both known the day would come. The day they would finally have to speak those three words. But for neither was it forced, or difficult, or unnatural. It was simple, and truer than anything either had spoken before.

_I love you._


End file.
